The mission of DTS is the rapid completion of pilot, imaging, and pharmacodynamics-intensive trials tailored to make early, informed decisions regarding the suitability of novel molecular targets and compounds for detailed clinical investigation. DTS clinicians, research nurses, and support staff have extensive experience with early-phase combination and single-agent studies and provide outstanding clincal care for patients with advanced malignancies. In the last four years, DTS has conducted more than 20 early-phase clinical trials which have resulted in a number of publications. DTS is the coordinating site for several multicenter trials open at leading drug development centers across the US.